Your Eyes
by Kinky Rain
Summary: Fiction for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/Tidak apa-apa jika hidupku di masa lalu begitu suram dan mengerikan. Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Ada kau di sini, dan itu lebih dari cukup. Karena aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura/


**.**

 **Your Eyes**

 **Story by: Kinky Rain**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **No Prompt: #32**

 **Best SasuSaku Canon for Fiction**

 **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Tidak apa-apa jika hidupku di masa lalu begitu suram dan mengerikan. Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Ada kau di sini, dan itu lebih dari cukup. Karena aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.**

.

.

.

.

Apa kalian percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak? Jika beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku berada di akademi ada yang mengatakan hal itu padaku, maka aku akan mendecih dengan sikap apatis tanpa menghiraukannya. Namun tidak ketika aku melihat mata itu. Mata hijau yang entah bagaimana mampu membuatku tak berkutik selain menatapnya. Mata hijau yang seolah memberikan oase pada hatiku yang terasa kering semenjak kematian orang tua dan seluruh klanku.

Aku tidak mengerti, tapi ketika aku melihat mata itu, aku seakan melihat masa depanku di sana. Aku pasti sudah gila karena muncul gagasan seperti itu di kepala jeniusku. Tapi sungguh, aku jatuh hati pada mata itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Mata itu, selalu menatapku dengan malu-malu lewat iris hijaunya. Semburat tipis akan muncul di wajah manisnya ketika aku balik manatapnya. Mata itu, akan menatapku dengan sorot sedih ketika aku bersikap acuh atau bahkan kasar padanya. Dengan wajah kecewa dan terluka, mata itu akan tersembunyi ketika wajahnya tertunduk.

Mata itu, akan menatapku dengan sorot khawatir ketika kami sedang dalam misi yang berbahaya, dan mendapati diriku yang terluka. Mata itu, akan menatapku dengan sorot kemarahan ketika aku mulai bersikap egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Tapi mata itu, selalu menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Tidak peduli betapa aku begitu kasar padanya, tidak peduli meski aku sering menyakitinya. Tidak peduli meski dia dipenuhi dengan kemarahan. Mata itu, akan tetap menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Cinta tak bersyarat yang dia berikan padaku dengan begitu melimpah.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sasuke- _kun_?" Mata itu menatapku dengan tatapan jenaka, dengan wajah yang menahan tawa. Tanpa aku sadari, aku melamun sambil memandangi dirinya yang sedang membebatkan perban pada lengan kananku.

"Hn." Hanya itulah kalimat yang aku lontarkan. Aku memilih kata singkat dengan banyak makna itu, karena setiap kali aku mengucapkan kata-kata, maka hal-hal bodoh yang menyakiti hatinya yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak mau merusak moment bersama dirinya yang pastinya akan berlangsung secara singkat mengingat aku kemari hanya untuk mengobati lukaku sehabis misi. Sebenarnya lukaku tidak parah, hanya saja aku begitu merindukannya setelah selama satu minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya, juga mata hijau besarnya yang akan menatapku dengan lembut ketika ia melihatku.

"Kau selalu saja menggunakan gumaman itu." Dia merekatkan perban di lenganku. "Selesai. Lukamu tidak parah. Dua, tiga hari, maka kau sudah bisa melepas perbannya." Dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Hn."

Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu ketika mendengarnya berkata. "Sama-sama, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku berbalik, melihatnya tersenyum lembut padaku. Entah bagaimana, terkadang mata itu seolah bisa mengerti isi hatiku yang tak terucap melalui mataku hanya dengan menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

Mata itu menatap dengan sorot penuh kekaguman pada sosok pria berambut kuning yang tengah nyengir lebar di alun-alun. Aku ikut mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto yang kini tengah dikerubuti banyak orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat. Si bodoh itu akhirnya menjadi _Hokage_ juga. Dia berhasil menggapai mimpinya setelah begitu banyak rintangan yang dihadapinya.

"Selamat, _Dobe_." Aku menjabat tangan Naruto yang masih tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

"Yo! Terima kasih, _Teme_." Dia menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini tanpamu, _Teme_." Ucapnya ditelingaku sebelum melepas pelukannya.

"Selamat untukmu, Naruto." Sosok di sebelahku mendekat dan memberikan selamat pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_." Dengan senyum lima jari yang masih melekat di wajahnya, Naruto membalas jabatan tangan Sakura. Mata hijau itu memandang penuh kebanggaan pada Naruto sebelum melingkarkan lengan mungil tapi kuat miliknya pada leher si kuning itu.

Aku menggeram rendah menyaksikan adegan itu. Ingatkan aku untuk membakar Naruto dengan api _amaterasu_ jika dia tidak segera melepaskan pelukan Sakura di lehernya.

"Ehm, Sakura- _chan_. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang? Aku baru saja menjadi _Hokage_ , dan aku belum ingin mati." Dengan tawa gugup dia melepaskan pelukan Sakura yang memandang bingung. Kurasa Naruto cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa mataku telah berubah warna.

Selanjutnya, acara pelantikan Naruto sebagai _Hokage_ dilanjutkan dengan berpesta. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika dia tidak membuat keributan di tengah acara seperti ini. Bisa-bisanya dia memanggil semua katak peliharannya itu di tengah-tengah pesta perayaan. Alasannya agar katak-katak menjijikkan itu bisa turut memberi selamat padanya. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelangkan kepala sementara Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahku sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang mampu membuat Naruto terpental jauh dari alun-alun.

.

.

.

.

Mata itu, kini tengah menatap dengan binar kebahagiaan pada kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Yang ada dalam benakku saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya balas dendam. Setiap malam aku selalu dihantui perasaan tak tenang. Dibayangi oleh mimpi buruk. Aku merasa aku tidak memiliki tujuan hidup selain untuk membalaskan dendamku.

Namun dia kembali menarikku dalam cahaya. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan cinta, membuatku kembali merasa diinginkan. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan cinta yang dia berikan. Bagaimana bisa dia mencintaiku dengan begitu besar? Bagaimana bisa dia masih menerimaku ketika semua orang membenciku? Aku tidak mengerti. Namun aku bersyukur karena _Kami-sama_ telah mengirimkan dirinya untukku.

Sakura berjalan dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya. Sepanjang jalan dia berceloteh tentang betapa romantisnya lamaran yang di ajukan Naruto pada Hinata setelah acara kembang api selesai. Dihadapan seluruh warga desa, _Hokage_ ke tujuh itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin mempersunting si gadis Hyuga. Beruntungnya, Hinata tidak pingsan saat itu, sehingga lamaran itu bisa berjalan lancar.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto yang bodoh itu bisa melakukan hal yang sangat romantis. Dia sudah benar-benar berubah." Celotehnya.

Aku mulai jengah dengan ocehannya tentang Naruto itu. Tidak bisakah dia membicarakan hal lain? Sudah cukup seluruh warga desa membicarakan Naruto. Kenapa Sakura juga harus membicarakannya?

"Dan untung saja Hinata tidak pingsan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa paniknya Naruto jika hal itu terjadi." Dia terkikik, mungkin sedang membayangkan adegan beserta dialog yang akan terjadi jika Hinata pingsan. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Sakura."

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan memandangku.

"Ada apa Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Sejak dulu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Me—mengatakan apa Sasuke- _kun_?" Aku mendapati wajah Sakura merona dan sorot mata itu begitu penuh harap. Aku ingin tertawa menebak apa yang ada dalam kepala merah mudanya. Padahal jika aku mengatakannya, kemungkinan besar dia akan menangis.

"'Haruno Sakura' tidak cocok untukmu. Nama 'Haruno Sakura' adalah nama yang jelek. Apalagi jika kau yang menyandangnya." Dengan wajah datar, dan nada datar, aku mengetakannya pada Sakura. Dia tercengang mendengar ucapanku.

Mata yang tadi memancarkan harapan dan kebahagiaan, berubah menjadi kekecewaan. Mata yang tadi berbinar bagai bintang-bintang di langit malam, kini meredup bagai malam yang tertutup awan.

"Kau tidak harus berkata begitu kan, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, tampak sedih. Namun dalam mata itu aku masih melihat cinta. Oh, Sakura-ku yang manis masih tetap mencintaiku meski aku mengatakan hal kejam padanya.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur. Nama 'Haruno Sakura' memang tidak cocok untukmu. Nama itu terdengar jelek meski memiliki makna yang bagus. Kau tidak cocok dengan nama itu." Entah terbuat dari apa pita suaraku ini, sehingga aku bisa berkata ketus seperti itu.

Aku melihat Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata. Terisak, dia berkata, "Aku tahu nama itu tidak cocok untukku, tapi tidak bisakah kau..."

"Nama 'Haruno Sakura' tidak cocok untukmu. Nama yang cocok untukmu adalah 'Uchiha Sakura'." Aku memotong kalimat yang hendak ia lontarkan.

Sakura terpaku sembari menatapku dengan matanya yang basah. Sorot dimatanya masih menampakkan kebingungan. Aku merogoh bagian dalam _yukata_ -ku, dan mengambil sebuah kotak persegi berwarna hitam. Mata hijau lebar milik Sakura semakin lebar ketika aku membuka kotak itu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Haruno Sakura." Kataku sembari menyodorkan kotak terbuka yang berisi cincin di dalamnya. Memang hanya sebuah cincin sederhana, namun ini adalah cincin milik ibuku yang aku temukan di kediaman Uchiha. Aku menduga cincin ini adalah cincin turun-temurun karena terdapat lambang Uchiha di bagian dalam ringnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya saat melihat cincin itu. Air mata kembali merembes dari mata hijau cantiknya. Aku jadi bingung. Sebenarnya dia itu merasa bahagia atau tidak? Kenapa dia masih menangis meski aku sudah melamarnya? Aku menginginkan hal ini sejak dulu. Tidakkah dia juga mengharapkannya?

"Jadi, bagaimana?" harap-harap cemas aku bertanya. Hei, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha merasa takut. Perasaan takut yang melebihi ketika aku melawan Kaguya. Perasaan takut yang melebihi ketika aku tahu bahwa seluruh keluargaku telah dibantai.

Ali-alih memberi jawaban, Sakura mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku dan memelukku erat. "Bagaimana bisa aku berkata 'tidak' Sasuke? Aku mencintaimu, dan akan seperti itu seterusnya." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Oh, _Kami-sama_. Kata-kata itu, bagaikan nyanyian surga ditelingaku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napas lega. Tersenyum, aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sakura. Tidak apa-apa jika hidupku di masa lalu begitu suram dan mengerikan. Tidak apa-apa jika aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Ada kau di sini, dan itu lebih dari cukup. Karena aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

Apakah ini bisa disebut canon? Aku sendiripun tidak tahu, hahaha

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk semuanya. :)


End file.
